The Nightmare's Just Begun
by DragonIceFury
Summary: Sequel to The Oddballs, same summary as last time. Except... With Elsa compromised, can Jack get her back? Or is there no hope for the estranged woman? READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE!
1. Elsa The Snow Queen

_**The Nightmare's Just Begun**_

**Hey! I said I'd upload a sequel, didn't I? Well, I couldn't just leave y'all hanging. More like WE. You know how I mentioned a co-writer? Well, she'd helping with this story to! Thank you, Blue-Eyed Cat! You're the best!**

**So, I'd like to see some reviews up soon, because the next chapter ain't going up until I see AT LEAST 3 reviews up. They will be answered in the next chapter. PROMISE.**

**If you haven't already guessed, this is the sequel to "The Oddballs. If you haven't read that one, I suggest you do. It won't make much sense if you don't, cuz that one holds some VITAL info. GO. READ. NOW.**

**If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask. Same with guesses and suggestions.**

**HERE IS A FACT ABOUT BLUE!**

**She likes Tigers:3**

**So, there's the Author fact of the day, and here's the Movie/Book Fact:**

**Blood of Olympus is coming out October 7th this year. Don't ask me how I know. A friend at school told me.**

**ALRIGHT! ENJOY!**

* * *

**-Elsa-**

I woke to see my beloved boyfriend, Hans, standing over me. "Good morning, Elsa, we have lots to do today."

"Yes, sugar." I replied seductively. It was something I learned he likes. Seductive, slutty, sexy, girls. And I fit into all but one. I don't know why, I just wouldn't let him sleep with me. It felt... Wrong. **(A/N: Any guesses as to WHY it feels wrong?)**

I was to be introduced to my new friends today. I had heard that among them was Pitch Black, a son of Hypnos, Ursulla, a daughter of Hecate, and apparently Kronos, son of Gaea. I had heard that name somewhere before...

I ate my breakfeast, pancakes with mayple syrup and chocolate chip cookies**(A/N: LOL I saw the pancakes in Disney Hogwarts School by hogwartsstories. Y'all should check it out)**. They were delicious. And that's when I had my first flashback.

_"Hey look, it's another Albino Freak!" someone laughed at a pale boy with hair as white as snow._

_I heard myself speak, "They're talking about me." My voice was soft and innocent. So much unlike it was now. The boy looked at me with hypnotizing blue eyes. "I'm sorry, my name's Elsa Arendelle. Of course, no one knows that. They just call me Albino. What's your name?"_

_"Me?" The boy had the most wonderful voice... I loved that voice, "I'm Jack Frost. Of course, you're the first to ask that, Elsa."_

_I gave him a small smile. "It's been a long time since anyone's called me that, Jack. And I'll be the only one to ask, unless you follow me."_

_The boy looked around, giving my offer some thought. "I'll go with you."_

I gasped as I came out of the flashback. What was that? And who was that handsome young man? I had a feeling that I knew him... But I couldn't be sure.

* * *

**How was it? I NEED REVIEWS! 'Kay, bye! See y'all next chapter! Thank you, Blue, for the food idea. It was awesome. See y'all next chapter!**

**Remember, the dark isn't always bad, so keep the fire burning!**

**-DragonIceFury & Blue-Eyed Cat**


	2. Jack Frost's Plan To Get Elsa Out

_**The Nightmare's Just Begun**_

**HI! I tried to work on this YESTERDAY, and I finished it, but my house lost wifi, so it deleted. I wanted to scream. So, I FINALLY got it up, and HERE IT IS! ENJOY!**

* * *

**-Jack-**

Our plan was soon to be set in motion. But first, we need to know what we were up against.

Luckily, we had Leo, Hiccup and Annabeth. They would hack into the police systems and figure out who had taken Elsa and where he lived.

From there, we'd have to sneek past whatever guards there were to this guys house. As distraction, Hazel would ride Arion, Jason would ride Tempest, Percy would ride Blackjack, Merida would ride Angus, and apparently, since he wans't actually evil, Kristoff would ride... A reindeer named Sven? Yeah, that was it.

With their distraction, Annabeth, Hiccup, Frank, Flynn, Leo, Piper, Nico, and I would sneek in and split up. Hiccup and I would go east, Nico and Piper would go north, Annabeth and Frank would go south, and Flynn and Leo would go west.

After the distraction was finished, the others would come back us up. Hiccup and I would expect help from Merida, while the others would expect help from random people. We were getting Elsa out, no matter the costs.

And if not, I was ready to die trying.

* * *

**I THINK I MESSED THIS UP! Okay... I don't think I have previously mentioned Flynn. Let's clear this up. He got to school late, and he was Punzie's boyfriend. There we go. Kristoff has had a crush on Anna, for like, ever, and now that Anna is becoming sane, he's going to help her get Elsa back. Nico is also late. That's that. Comprende?**

**This is the fact of the day, and those of you who are Whovians will love it. Spitelout; Snotlouts dad; is played by... David Tennant.*le fangirls***

**I do have an interesting fact about Blue... She has a crush on Nico di Angelo.**

**OKAY! Now that that's done, I have responses to those wondeful reviewers of mine.**

**CupcakeMonkey567: He kinda brainwashed her. She's been out for approximately a month. I'm glad you think this is gonna be awesome:)**

**Pearlness4700: OMG I just realized LOL Well, it's really Blue-Eyed Cat's part of the catchfrase, but yeah, we're all quote buddies!*pulls you two into a group hug***

**OoPoPcAnDY: YOU ARE RIGHT! SOMEBODY GIVE THIS GIRL A PRIZE!*somebody gives you Jack* That's not what I meant. Last time I said that, they gave the winner Nico. WHAT THE HELL?!**

**lovinglovexx: It's okay. I added that chapter to notify everyone. I'm glad you think that my story sounds interesting, cuz all of yours are!**

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2: OMIGOD! I am so sorry, I didn't know! I hope I didn't make you feel bad... But don't worry, I'll try to have more up soon!**

**And a not-so-nice reviewer:**

**Aren: How about YOU stop being a pain in the ass and learn how to BE POLITE?!**

**SO, I'M OUT OF STUFF TO WRITE! Wait a second... I'm going to answer some questions from the previous story. THERE WE GO!**

**Who wants Hiccup dead? That's easy. You can figure that out, I'm sure. But I'll give you a hint. They weren't in the movie, they were in the TV show. One of them is actually a dragon. There are three.**

**Is Toothless still alive? Well, DUH. I couldn't keep that cutey out of the story, now could I? He's got to be important to the story, though.**

**So, I'm going to try and answer two questions per chapter, so you all have something to look forward to! Yay!**

**I do happen to have a question for y'all: Should anyone else be a demigod that isn't?**

**Now, I've gotta go work on some other stories, so bye!**

**Remember, the dark isn't always bad, so keep the fire burning!**

**-DragonIceFury & Blue-Eyed Cat**


	3. Truths Revealed

_**The Nightmare's Just Begun**_

**Best. Day. Ever. JUST WATCHED DreamWorks: Dragons; Defenders of Berk marathon, and HTTYD is playing in the background. *fangirl scream* I JUST watched the series finale! It. Was. AWESOME! You know Alvin the Treacherous? Yeah, well, he SAVED BERK!**

**...**

**Sorry. Yeah, I tend to get carried away. Go read! It's AWESOME! BATTLE TIME!XD**

* * *

**-Hiccup-**

My inside man hadn't informed me on this. We were surrounded.

"Hiccup, Hiccup, how are you?" Dagur said, walking forward, "How's Toothless?"

I let out a soft growl. Toothless was a touchy subject.

Dagur actually looked symapthetic. "They didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Stop messing around, Hiccup. Where is the Night Fury?!" Savage screamed.

"CAN'T YOU SEE?! HE DOESN'T KNOW!" Astrid screamed. Yes, Astrid was there.

Okay, quick catch up. We managed to find Elsa. Jack actually snapped her out of whatever trance she was in. But Hans, who apparently wanted Anna, got to us before we could get out. Astrid had agreed to help. So had Mulan, Pochahontas, the Pixies, and the Lost Boys. Actually, all the Vikings had agreed to help. I was slightly confused, but they began to explain. I still didn't know everything.

"Know what?" I asked, slight aggitation lacing my tone.

Dagur laughed at my cluelessness. "Toothless, your beloved dragon, is still alive."

I began to peice it together. Toothless was alive. The Vikings rode dragons. My dad rode a dragon. We had found the nest. I killed the Red Death. Dagur had been defeated. Alvin was not the enemy. I was confused, again. Why hadn't they told me? I didn't know, but I didn't care. "Y-you lied to me, Astrid? Wait. it doesn't matter. We have to get out of here."

Jack gave me a slight nod, indicating that he understood. He and Elsa began to freeze the wall, preparing us a way to get out. Periwinkle helped. Hans grabbed me by the neck. "Stop! I HAVE YOUR LEADER!" He commanded.

Shit.

* * *

**-Elsa-**

Hans had Hiccup. Hans. Had. Hiccup. "Let him go." I commanded, my queenly manner sneaking into my voice.

"Not possible. Now, you know what I want. I want all your powers."

Rage seeped through me. "SHUT YOUR UGLY FACE!" I shot Hans in the heart with my ice, no regrets. All Hans did was laugh.

"You think that's going to work, Princess?"

"That's QUEEN to you." I snarled, shocking everyone into silence. "The name's Elsa. Queen Elsa of Arendelle. And you have just messed with the wrong person." I got in a fighting stance. "Now, last chance. Put the boy down, or die."

"No." Hans snarled at me.

I had absolutely no regrets as I bounded forward, forming an ice swored in my hand. I knoced Hans across the head so hard that he let Hiccup go. "Fight me. I dare you."

Hans actually had the audasity to laugh. With a smile, he used his death magic to create his own sword. "I never knew you were a Queen." He laughed once again.

"Well, that's not saying much. Especially since you ARE _Prince Hans Westerguard of the Southern Isles._" I snarled, circling him. Everyone had backed off to see our battle. "So Hans, that's BULLSHIT." A saw a look of hatred cross Hans' face. "Oh, you didn't think I'd FORGET that you tried to KILL me and Anna?! Oh, I'm ready to kill you. I've been ready to kill you for a very long time."

"What are you talking about, Elsa?" Hiccup and Jack asked at the same time.

I didn't answer. Instead, I flipped oveer Hans, holding my sword close to me. I landed on both my feet. "Wow, she's better than you, Astrid!" I heard someone whisper. A grunt followed this statement, probably from the same person.

Hans ran to strike me, but I blocked it easily, using my powers to pin him to the wall. "Did you forget, Hans? I have powers over Ice and Snow. That can beat Darkness anyday."

"Says the Archer's daughter."

He knew? Hans knew my parentage? The shock must've shown on my face, because Hans continued. "Oh, how horrible you must feel, being the outcome of RAPE." A gasp came from behind me. I payed no attention, focusing on Hans' next words, "How awful it must be, to be the only daughter of the lady Artimes. Of course, she's not a lady anymore, but we only have your father to thank for that, don't we?"

"Elsa? Is it true? D-did you... Did you lie to me? Did you lie to all of us?" Jack asked me.

I hated Hans. He ruined my life. He drove Anna insane. Hans was the reason my father was _dead_. "Yes. I lied. Not that that matters right now. I mean, why does it matter, when HANS' FATHER is the one that gave my dad the idea? Why does it matter when HANS drove Anna insane? Why does it matter when HANS has raped MY LITTLE SISTER EVERY NIGHT SINCE THEY MET?!" I took a breath, and continued, "Why does it matter when HANS is the reason my father is dead? Why does it matter when HANS is the reason we're all here right now?" I spoke in a fair tone.

I looked around me. There were looks of revulsion and hate on the looks of everyone. but they weren't at me; they were all at Hans. I felt a hand on my shoulder. "It's okay, Elsa." I turned around to see Jack.

Before I could respond there were Night Mares - Pitches creations - all around us. I let out a scream of pure rage and hatred, crumbling them all to dust.

"ELSA! STOP!" I heard someone say. But I couldn't. I soon felt lips on my own, closing my mouth and shutting me up. "Are you okay?" The person pulled away, and I saw it was Jack.

I let out a shakey breath and nodded, hugging him. Jack returned the hug, rubbing my back gently. Our friends surrounded us, smiling. "Good ta have you back, lass." Merida sadi with a wink. I let out a small chuckle. It was good to be back.

* * *

**HI! HOW ARE YOU? DID YOU LIKE IT? I HOPE SO! Okay... I'm calm. Now, I've got some reviews to respond to;)**

**CupcakeMonkey567: Haha, you didn't need to. I hope this is happy enough ending for you;) Same her 'bout the book. I just can't wait.**

**Blue-Eyed Cat: Just one question, why are you reviewing? You're my co-writer, and you don't need to... Oh well. Uhm, sure? I dunno what you're talking about... I had a bit of writers block, so my mind inveted... That.**

**lovinglovexx: Aw, I'm sorry. I hope this satisfied your need for more. I did have writers block, and all I could think of was... That.**

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2: I'm glad I didn't make you feel bad. I hope you liked this chapter, cuz I worked hard on it! I'm glad you find it interesting!**

**Aright, that's all the reviews, now I got a fact:**

**Frozen/Tangled Fact: Elsa has 420,000 hairs while Rapunzel only has 27,000 hairs.**

**I SWEAR I DID NOT MAKE THAT UP!**

**Okay, gotta go... I have something I uh, yeah. See ya...**

**Remember, the dark isn't always bad, so keep the fire burning!**

**-DragonIceFury & Blue-Eyed Cat**


	4. VERY IMPORTANT AN

**Okay, I know I haven't been updating, but I've been REALLY busy. I am so, so, so sorry. This A/N is just to let you know that Blue-Eyed Cat and I have created a joint account. I may or may not move some of the stories here over, but this account is still active.**

**Keep the fire burning, DragonIceFury**


End file.
